The present invention relates to a surface covering product and a method of making such a surface covering product. In particular, the present invention relates to a surface covering product having a substrate; a first fused polyvinyl chloride (PVC) layer substantially covering the substrate; and a second layer of thixotropic material either embedded in and partially covering the first layer, or substantially covering the first layer and having a portion embedded in the first layer. Preferably, the portion of the second layer embedded in the first layer is a plurality of discrete protruding elements.
Chavannes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,594, discloses a process for making decorative plastic sheetlike articles. The resulting articles have a contrasting colored portion embedded in lower regions of a film. However, there is no teaching or suggestion of completely filling the lower regions of the film with the contrasting colored material.
Chavannes et al. also teaches a method of forming discrete contrasting colored portions on the higher regions of a film by applying the contrasting colored substance to an embossed carrier, doctoring off the high points of the carrier, forming at least one layer of film over the doctored carrier, fusing the film and contrasting colored material, and stripping the carrier. However, such a method results in contrasting discrete elements on the high portions of the film.
Young, U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,098, teaches a method of painting the grooves between the ribs of an automobile mat material. The grooves are filled with a paint containing a large percentage of volatile solvent, the mat material is doctored with a rubber blade and the paint permitted to dry. Since the paint contains a large percentage of volatile solvent, when it evaporates a film of desired thinness lays over the bottom and sides of the ribs.